Trazos del Hogar
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Luego de más de 72 horas Greg regresa al hogar encontrándose con un trabajo incompleto. No tiene a su modelo pero no lo necesita para terminar, porque con solo cerrar los ojos puede verle frente a si. Como cada día desde hacia tiempo. / Mystrade One-Shot ¡El Mystrade también Cuenta!


**Trazos del Hogar**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Participa del Desafío **_'El Mystrade También Cuenta_**' del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. La inspiración es una imagen que pueden encontrar tanto en mi perfil como al inicio del fic, de Lestrade dibujando un cuadro. No sé bien como salió esto, pero me gustó un tanto el resultado. Es como serio, más de lo que son mis fics normalmente. No es malo hacer algo distinto. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

**Trazos del Hogar**

**One-Shot**

No era un caso muy difícil, sin embargo le había mantenido lejos del hogar por más de 72 horas y Greg ya estaba extrañando en demasía la tranquilidad de aquel lugar. Se despidió de Donovan con un poco de ligereza, ocasionando que la detective solo suspirase resignada ante la visión de su jefe prácticamente corriendo hacia el ascensor del edificio con el abrigo marrón claro a medio poner.

Anderson se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando el ascensor de cerró frente a él, agradeciendo el Inspector aquello mientras observaba su rostro agotado reflejado en la superficie plateada del interior del artefacto. Los números iban decreciendo a cada piso que bajaba y solo cuando estuvo en el -2 Greg finalmente respiró tranquilo.

Por fin iría a casa, pensó mientras con una suave sonrisa abandonaba el lugar, deslizándose entre los espacios de aparcamiento vacíos, en búsqueda de su viejo Fiat. Lo encontró donde lo hubo dejado hacía ya tres días, las manchas de barro del campo aún ensuciaban la parte baja del capó, trayéndole recuerdos de las cortas horas que había podido robarle al destino el fin de semana anterior, paseando y disfrutando del anaranjado atardecer lejos de la gris Londres.

Se montó en el vehículo buscando la llave en su abrigo, no costándole encontrarla, por suerte, metiéndola en el conector con habilidad familiar. El sonido del motor encendiendo junto con el calor de la calefacción le hizo sonreír pensando en llegar a casa pronto, arrancando ya sin ningún impedimento.

Las calles concurridas de Londres no eran un problema para alguien que se había criado allí. Los atajos eran algo normal para Greg quien desde que tuvo edad suficiente para montarse sobre el viejo cacharro había recorrido los callejones de la ciudad en el armatoste de su padre. Esquivando luces rojas, taxis y peatones imprudentes, Greg vio de reojo aquel central edificio que durante años cobijó el lugar al que él había llamado hogar, pensando en lo ajeno que le parecía hoy en día mientras pasaba de largo, intentando no llevar sus pensamientos hacia la vida que estaría llevando la mujer que ahora habitaba ese espacio sin él. Quien sabe con quién como compañía.

Continuó su camino por largos minutos, alejándose de la concurrida metrópolis, envuelto en la oscuridad de la semi noche, hasta que llegó a aquella casa en las afueras que hoy podía, y debía, llamar suya. La negra reja se abrió por si misma sin que Greg tuviese que hacer nada, haciéndole suspirar un momento antes de continuar. Su viejo vehículo parecía fuera de lugar en ese entorno, sin embargo intentaba no pensar en ello. El motor se apagó y el Inspector quitó las llaves, bajándose.

La brisa fresca nocturna de las afueras le recibió. Hinchando sus pulmones con el aire fresco ausente del hollín de Londres, caminó con tranquilidad hacia la puerta de la casa por el camino de piedra que le guiaba. Uno, dos, tres escalones, la llave encajó perfectamente y pronto estuvo en el interior cálido. Aún no terminaba el otoño, pero el fuego crepitaba todo el día en esa gran casa, creando un ambiente agradable a cualquier hora.

Dejando las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada, pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo sobre ella. Su rostro se veía pálido en la semi oscuridad de la casa, y la ausencia de barba era notable, recordando que se había afeitado esa misma mañana en los baños de la Scotland Yard, luego de dos días sin estar cerca de una navaja.

Sus pasos le llevaron con tranquilidad hacia el silencioso salón, cuyas cortinas se encontraban abiertas dejando ver la oscuridad del jardín trasero. Las llamas anaranjadas ardían en la chimenea a la izquierda, creando tonalidades deliciosas sobre los muebles de madera pulida. Y allí, al centro de la habitación, se encontraba el atril que sostenía un cuadro a medio dibujar, sorprendiéndole por un momento y luego haciéndole sonreír.

—Había olvidado que estaba haciéndolo —murmuró caminando hacia el cuadro esquivando los elegantes sillones, pisando la suave y cara alfombra.

El blanco papel destellaba anaranjado por la luz que reflejaba del fuego mientras el Inspector se sentaba en un taburete frente a la obra a medio terminar. Sus ojos se perdieron en los trazos que sus manos habían estado tirando hacía días, antes de que la realidad viniese a romper el paraíso que significaba para él la completa paz. Las sombras se estiraban por las paredes mientras los dedos del hombre cogían un trozo de carbón, sujetando con su mano libre el cuadro para luego comenzar a arreglar detalles en la figura plasmada en el papel.

Pocos sabían de la pasión que alguna vez había sentido Gregory Lestrade por el arte, como disfrutaba perderse por horas en los lienzos en su juventud, plasmando lo que veía y lo que imaginaba. Los retratos nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero alguna vez había hecho uno especialmente bello para aquella que se convertiría después en su esposa por largos años. Todo, por supuesto, mucho antes de que el Cuerpo de Policía absorbiese toda su energía al nivel que prácticamente olvidase por completo la forma de sujetar un pincel y el mundo olvidase su pasión.

Él mismo había olvidado por largo tiempo cuando le agradaba el arte, hasta que fue otra persona quien lo comentó, quien le pidió que retomase sus hábitos, quien disfrutaba el verle ensimismado en una obra y que le impedía deshacerse de cualquier retazo, considerándolos suyos por derecho. Y quizás lo fuesen, porque todos estaban inspirados por aquella persona.

Greg no trabajaba de memoria, nunca lo había hecho, pero en esta ocasión no necesitaba un modelo físico para continuar su obra. No era necesario, toda vez que tenía su figura plasmada en la retina, cuando solo necesitaba cerrar sus ojos para distinguir cada una de las arrugas de su piel, cada mechón perfectamente peinado, la forma en que sus dientes brillaban en aquellas sonrisas que solo le pertenecían. Greg no necesitaba mirarlo para poder terminar aquel retrato, y no necesitaba más iluminación que la que las llamas le ofrecían, puesto que estaba seguro que aun cuando se quedase ciego podría dibujar a Mycroft Holmes con cada uno de sus detalles.

—Deberías encender la luz. O al menos quitarte el abrigo, Gregory.

La voz masculina del político invadió el lugar haciendo que el carbón en los dedos del Inspector se detuviese, manchando su piel por la presión superior a la necesaria. Una suave sonrisa se posó en el rostro antes serio mientras dejaba caer el brazo con la misma velocidad que la artificial luz tenue comenzando a acortar las sombras por orden de Mycroft. Greg pudo sentir la presencia de su pareja en su espalda y simplemente se acomodó mejor en su banco, esperando su resolución, sabiendo que los ojos del otro hombre se encontraban fijos en el papel.

Desde allí los trazos negros dejaban lucir la figura estilizada del mayor de los Holmes, la caída de los ojos, la esbelta largura de su cuello, su sonrisa ligeramente malintencionada y su cabello un poco desordenado de domingo por la mañana. El Mycroft en blanco y negro sonreía desde el papel, mientras el de carne y hueso respiraba suavemente en la nuca del artista que esperaba con calma ansia el veredicto.

—No niego que la Scotland Yard e Inglaterra hubiesen perdido a un grandioso Detective Inspector, pero definitivamente deberías haber seguido con tu arte, Gregory. Es delicioso.

Era una frase tranquila, una ya antes dicha, pero el mayor sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo mientras sus mejillas caldeaban suavemente. El ser halagado por su pareja de esa manera, por su brillante político con un puesto en el gobierno demasiado importante para estar definido, le hacían sentir sin lugar a dudas grande. Mycroft Holmes podía ser muchas cosas pero no era un mentiroso (aunque era un espléndido experto en el arte de omitir información), y Greg podía estar seguro de que él creía en cada palabra que había dicho.

Dejándose caer un poco hacia atrás, la nuca del detective quedó apoyada en el vientre del político, cerrando sus ojos con las manos en su regazo en completa calma. El calor de su pareja le envolvía como una manta, creándole la seguridad del hogar que había extrañado por todas las más de 73 horas que había estado lejos. _Qué demonios_, la seguridad de aquel hogar que había estado extrañando desde siempre, y que no conoció hasta esa noche que Mycroft cogió su mano y le pidió que no le dejase. _Jamás._

—Es un poco extraño que digas que es "_delicioso_" cuando tienes ante ti un dibujo de ti mismo, Mycroft —murmuró con una media sonrisa—, la próxima vez dibujaré tu pastel favorito para que puedas decir con razón que es "_delicioso_".

La risa del detective fue cortada por los labios de su pareja, mientras era forzado a ponerse de pie para ambos hombres envolverse mutuamente en un abrazo asfixiante, llenos de necesidad y cariño, diciendo con sus cuerpos lo que los mensajes de texto no eran capaces de transmitir en las horas de separación.

—Mejor dibújate a ti mismo —susurró el mayor de los Holmes contra sus labios, mientras juntos se dejaban caer en el gran sillón de terciopelo, observándose con amor—, y así podré decir que es el dibujo de lo más delicioso que he visto en la vida, con completa certeza.

Las risas y los besos inundaron el salón, mientras las manos grandes y masculinas recorrían sus torsos en búsqueda de esa piel que habían extrañado desde el momento mismo que se habían vistos forzado a separarse para cumplir cada uno sus deberes. Un jalón fuerte y la chaqueta marrón del Detective quedó tirada sobre la alfombra, mientras con una mordida suave Greg saludaba por fin a su compañero de vida, celebrando mutuamente que por fin habían regresado a su lugar luego de una pesada jornada de trabajo.

—Estoy en casa —susurró con el alma feliz y el corazón exultante, observando al hombre que le había devuelto la pasión y que le había dado por fin un hogar.

Los ojos brillantes de Mycroft inundados en sentimientos le transmitieron mucho más de lo que hubo podido esperar, pero su corazón aun así latió más rápido cuando con un beso delicado tuvo una respuesta clara como el cristal, con todos los sentimientos que Holmes no pronunciaba, pero transmitía de una y mil maneras.

—Bienvenido.

**FIN**

* * *

_Cuando vi la imagen en la que debía basarme lo primero que pensé fue "Debe ser algo incómodo dibujar con ese pesado abrigo" y de allí se formó esta idea, Greg llegando de un largo caso y yendo a concluir un trabajo a medio hacer._

_Amo el Mystrade con todo el corazón y disfruté escribir esto. Ambos son hombres maduros y como tales siento que su relación debe ser más madura de las que normalmente escribo. No es mi estilo habitual y quizás dice poco en demasiadas palabras, pero me agradó._

_Espero que a ustedes también. ¡Mil gracias por leer y estaré un millón de agradecida por cada review que me regalen! ;A; ¡Un beso!_


End file.
